1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a creation of new address-based business identification modalities, also referred to as capabilities, to define associations of businesses to a physical locale, using methods that are beyond standard address-related capabilities. In this case the term “modality” refers to the manner by which addresses that are defined differently, for example street number and name, latitude/lateral coordinates, or building name, can be associated to the same physical locale or location. This capability could be utilized in response to an inquiry, initiated by an end-user, a system, an application, or any other method, that is intended to identify business entities using address information which is comprised of one of more data fields, e.g., street name and number, as an inquiry attribute. This capability may be executed using different non-deterministic approaches including range, name, and polygon-based geospatial disambiguation as examples. In this context the term “non-deterministic” means the manner by which addresses will be defined in an inquiry, including the use of multiple manners using different data components referred to as flexible alternative indicia, and the approach by which they will be associated to physical locales, are not pre-determined and limited. The result of processing such an inquiry includes feedback that reflects inferred quality, modality of match, and other attributes to determine a connection of businesses to the inquiry address and associated physical locale.
An example of this capability would be to enable an association of a business to a locale that is different than the business's physical location and address, for example (a) a business in a shopping mall, which may be viewed as a horizontal physical location, (b) a business in a multi-story office building, which may be viewed as a vertical physical location, or (c) a business that is associated to a perimeter-based area, for example a specific tax lot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, these approaches may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Efficient database access and searching capabilities are important for effective utilization of data that is maintained in referential databases. Crucial to this objective is an ability to enable efficient retrieval of a match result, i.e., a result of matching reference data to an inquiry that includes locale indicia, to identify and select match results in an efficient and effective manner, and to provide feedback that can be used to make decisions regarding the use of the match results.
Specific to identifying a business entity at a geographical locale, existing technology considers a specific and finite number of data fields, for example a registered, published or otherwise associated physical “street address” of the business entity. The existing technology is generally predicated on assumptions that a) business entity addresses, i.e., locale information, will be consistently represented, and b) that retrieval methodologies for a particular representation of a locale, such as a single street address for a multi-tenanted building, will necessarily be limited to retrieval of those candidates who share the above mentioned representation of the geographical locale. As an example, this existing technology is generally based on “street number+street name+city” heuristic comparisons, which yield opinions of accuracy based on (a) similarity of characters between an inquiry and a candidate, (b) number of characters matched or other basic correlative information after accounting for pre-defined orthographic variations, such as multiple ways of spelling a specific word including use of hyphenation, capitalization, word-breaks, punctuation, known abbreviations, and synonyms, or (c) other approaches used to compare data components. As a result, this existing technology may not result in a satisfactory result when a locale can be described in different ways, for example when one location may have multiple addresses.
As another example, the existing technology may use latitude and longitude to associate different addresses to the same physical locale. This may not result in a satisfactory result when a locale is spread over a wide geographic area, for example a shopping center or mall, and use of latitude/longitude as an identifier may associate incorrect entities that are not associated to the mall but are in the same geographic area.